Talk:BFB 15/@comment-27774710-20190916131113
Here’s what would happen if BFB Was contestant vite why? Cuz I wanted to, tell me if you think this is accurate BFB 2: 6/5 Votes At this point everyone on the Team dislikes Flower, so they vote for her except for Ruby and Flower, Flower votes lightning for zapping her. Ruby votes for SB for generally not liking him like the rest of the alliance seems too. But of course there’s a POSSIBILITY Bubble would have voted for Pencil but it’s unlikely, either way Flower is out BFB 3: 7/6/8 Votes Now by the end of the challenge everyone hates Leafy, but of course Leafy wouldn’t vote herself, or would she? There’s the possibility she’s so nice she votes for herself cuz she’s so nice, but the more likely option is She votes for either Cloudy because he’s disloyal, Roboty because he was a hindrance or Balloony because he is also a hindrance when deflated, of Course, Woody, Rocky, Nickel, Balloony and Cloudy vote for Leafy, but I believe Roboty might’ve vote for himself to get out of the competition,or Leafy like everyone else in all possible outcomes, Leafy is out BFB 4: 4 Votes So there isn’t really a group consensus here, so I had to see who would be eliminated by going contestant by contestant to see who they’d vote. Donut I think would vote for Bombay for reasons undisclosed that were in his Diary, Barf Bag I think would vote for Gelatin, and so would Firey Jr. and Bombay for the same reason of trying to use Bomby in challenges in BFB 1, though that didn’t become a trend until BFB 5, Spongy would vote for Gelatin for Pushing him off in BFDIA 2 leading to his temporary death by Evil Leafy, and Bracelety would vote Bomby for killing Icy in BFDIA 4, and Naily is still using Nail Puns which means Firey Jr. Dislikes her, so Naily would vote Firey Jr., leaving Gelatin with the most votes BFB 5: 8 Votes Now At first I was thinking Pillow because she didn’t join to prevent Death, but then I remembered the team would think she was really Heroic last episode, and they’d probably instead vote Bottle because she’s stood there doing nothing while witnessing multiple deaths and she’s the most consistently least bright of the group, though Pillow is less bright it’s more inconsistent, so Bottle is more of a hindrance to there overall goal especially being the second easiest to kill, so they all vote for her including Bottle because she didn’t know who to vote BFB 6: 7 Votes Since David proved himself useful by piloting and everyone else was Dabbing, Cloudy and Roboty didn’t do any none of Nothing, though they understand it’s because Cloudy didn’t have limbs, the language gap between Roboty and everyone besides Balloony(who CAN understand him) is too strong so they vote for him, Balloony votes for Nickel though because he’s starting to get annoyed with him right about now, Roboty Votes for himself cuz he still wants to leave. BFB 7: 6/5 Votes Everyone Loves Loser, unless he lies at the star of this episode Everyone hates Loser, except The Losers of course so he wouldn’t be eliminated but he’d get two votes one from Cake and one from himself if he did “lie”(theBFDIOCG tells he didn’t lie) but anyways Coiny, Pin, Needle, Clock, and Firey vote Eggy, Eggy votes Clock, In either situation of Lie or no lie Loser is too Nice to vote anyone but himself, and in case of no lie, Cake Votes Eggy. BFB 8: 5 Votes I thought this is easy, Golf Ball, but then I remembered GB, TB, 8B, RF, and TV wouldn’t vote for her, over half(if your wondering why TV, it’s clear that TV still listens to Golf Ball and respects her if you pay attention to TV) anyways GB doesn’t really like Basketball still but she didn’t really Appreciate Blocky taking over, despite listening to him so she Votes him,Tennis Ball would vote Blocky for killing him, 8-Ball wouldn’t vote his friends Basketball, Grassy or “Golf Ball”(they only argued because BB didn’t specify Team Leader) Tennis Ball, Robot Flower and TV are More useful so 8-Ball would vote Blocky, Robot Flower pushed Blocky once so she votes him, TV votes for Blocky for the same reason(Plus Mechanical Minds have to stick together) Grassy, Blocky, and Basketball vote Golf Ball BFB 9: 5 Votes Foldy’s Trio Votes Fries for killing her, Eraser Votes Yellow Fae for False advertising, Yellow Fave Votes Fries for not letting him Advertise, and Bell Votes Fries for being too Pushy, Puffball Votes Bell for not acknowledging her existence in BFB 1, Fries Votes Yellow Face for not being much of an Asset to the Team at this point BFB 10: 6 Votes Ain’t nobody doesn’t not like David everyone but David votes for him, and David votes for Balloony BFB 11: Not doing a rejoin, but most likely the Exitors would want Flower to leave, and the Contestants would want Leafy to return BFB 12: 3 Votes Match, Bubble, and Ruby vote Snowball for being so crudlious, and Fanny Votes Match, for obvious reasons, Lightning probably Votes Fanny, SB is his friend. SB Votes for Bubble for Choosing GB over him, and Pencil Votes Fanny for being a negative Nancy BFB 13: 3 Votes Time for another Step by Step, Bracelety still vote Bomby for the same reasons, Firey Jr.and Naily vote Each Other.Bomby Votes Naily because Firey Jr. Does, Donut and Barf Bag admit Firey Jr. isn’t the most helpful, so they vote him Spongy votes Barf Bag, for being his friend but not realizing he was replaced, so with 3 votes Firey Jr, is gone BFB 15: 3 Votes This was the hardest and I don’t really think it’s that accurate TD doesn’t typically hold Animosity, but Lollipop did misconstrue her gesture as not caring so she Votes her, Lollipop Votes Book because she’s judging of Book’s cover, Saw never witnessed Dora’s latest awesome feat so she Votes her, Gary probably doesn’t want to but Book is their weakest link so she Votes her, Dora Votes Lollipop, Ice Cube is a vengeful type, but I don’t think she or Taco would vote Book, maybe Taco Though, But I think Taco would vote Ice Cube because she doesn’t really know her that much , Icy I think would vote Dora because she’s well Dora, i don’t think Icy likes Dora.